24fandomcom-20200223-history
Andre Drazen
:"If Plan A doesn't work, you should have a Plan B, not Plan A recycled." ::— Andre Drazen to Ira Gaines, Day 1: 9:00am-10:00am Andre Drazen was the oldest son of Victor Drazen and brother of Alexis. A key mastermind of the Drazen syndicate, he planned the operation to rescue his father from the Mobile Underground Detention and Detainment system, to kill Senator David Palmer, and to frame Jack Bauer as the assassin in retribution for Operation Nightfall, during which his mother and sister were killed. Before Day 1 : See Andre Drazen's profile at Character profiles. Andre was born to Victor and Elena Drazen on the 10th of June, 1967 in Kragujevac, Serbia. Drazen received his higher education at the Urals M. Kirov Polytechnic Institute. After working on engineering projects for a number of years, he joined the Serbian Army and became an officer, and was also involved in the Serbian Democratic Union. During an American-funded mission called Operation Nightfall, a team led by Jack Bauer targeted the apparent location of Drazen's father Victor for a bombing. The attack killed Victor's body double, but also unintentionally killed Andre's sister, Martina, and mother. His father was captured later, but remained in contact with Andre and Alexis to plan his escape and revenge. The Drazens hired the American mercenary Ira Gaines to coordinate their plot to frame Jack Bauer for the assassination of David Palmer. Day 1 Andre flew to Los Angeles on the day of the Presidential Primary, while Ira Gaines worked to manage the plan which Andre hired him to complete. At 8am, Andre witnessed the failed assassination attempt at the Santa Clarita Power Plant, and at 9:30am called Gaines, as his brother wished him to check on the situation personally. Andre threatened that if Ira did not deal with Palmer or Bauer, he would lose the money for the job and possibly more. Andre landed in LA and arrived at the compound Gaines was using at 10:30am. Gaines had still not located Bauer, Andre gave him an ultimatum of 30 minutes before he took over himself. Just before 11am, he instructed Gaines to pull his people out of the compound and kill Bauer's wife and daughter. Andre left the compound shortly afterwards, but spoke to Gaines again on the phone to remind him what was at stake. He then phoned Gaines just after noon from his limo, to confirm that the compound was cleared. Gaines told him that Bauer was on site, and Andre told him that once Bauer was dead, Gaines may have had a second chance. However, Gaines was killed by Bauer, preferring death to what Andre would have done had he failed. Kevin Carroll, Gaines' second in command, survived the compound and called Andre from the arranged extraction point. He tried to offer his services, but Andre had already sent his brother Alexis to the location to identify and assassinate him. Andre refused to listen to Carroll's pleas, hanging up and letting Alexis kill the remains of Gaines' crew. Meanwhile, started to implement his contingency plan, sending Jovan Myovic to a hospital to get close to Bauer's family. At 2:20pm, Andre met with Alexis at a cafe. He confirmed that Elizabeth Nash had provided Palmer's location, and that Jovan and Mishko Suba, the other assassins, had Bauer's family in sight. Alexis assured Andre that Palmer would die by midnight. Andre stayed at the cafe for an hour, speaking to Jovan at 3:20pm, who told him that the women had moved to a safe house but would be dead soon. Andre spoke to Alexis just before he went to meet Elizabeth Nash, his source in Palmer's campaign. Andre instructed his brother to kill Nash after he had got what he needed from her, as there had been too many mistakes in the day so far. However as Alexis' upcoming meeting with a power company employee loomed, Andre was unable to contact him. He tried calling Jovan Myovic to find out what had happened to Alexis, but the assassin had his own problems while trying to locate the Bauer women. Jovan told Andre he would be going to the Bauer house, and later called Andre back to confirm that Teri had shown up and would be dead soon. Andre then flew by helicopter to Saugus with a group of mercenaries led by Harris, to carry out the second phase of his plan - after Alexis arranged for the power to be cut to grid sector 26-GG, they would break into the prison facility and release his father Victor. However he did not realise that Alexis had been stabbed, and Morgan shot - and while they staked out the facility they saw Jack Bauer enter. At 7:20pm, when Victor was transferred to the prison, the power stayed on and there were twice as many guards as anticipated. Despite Andre's protests, Harris refused to attack while they were so unprepared. Andre immediately began working on a backup plan. He assumed that his brother was dead, and so cut the power to sector himself using C-5 explosive. He then broke into the facility with his men, and they killed all the guards. After a brief stand-off, Jack released Victor, and Andre killed the warden Mark DeSalvo. Andre's men then collapsed the corridor and started drilling through the wall into a flood egress. Bauer attempted escape, holding Victor at gunpoint, but Andre intervened and savagely beat Bauer for his actions. Just before 9pm, they escaped the facility. As Victor was about to execute Bauer, Jack revealed that Alexis was still alive and in their custody. Andre confirmed this, and they took Bauer with them while trying to set up a prisoner exchange to get back Andre's brother. Meanwhile Kim Bauer was kidnapped by Andre's men, in order to maintain leverage over Jack should they let him go. They stopped by a restaurant while negotiating the trade, where again Bauer attempted escape but was subdued. Andre admonished his guards for their lack of attention. At 10:35pm they left the restaurant, and Andre ordered the cleaning up two dead bodies left by Victor. Andre drove Bauer to an oil field, gave him a scrambled phone and left a sniper guarding him. Just before 11pm, after Alexis had been received by Serge, Andre had Bauer released and called him to direct him to a car he had left nearby. Andre instructed Bauer to head to Palmer's hotel and give him the phone so they could speak to him about their frozen assets. They then arrived at a dock to arrange transportation out of the country. As they arrived, Alexis was waiting for them, but he died shortly after the three men were reunited. Andre was distraught by the death, and almost shot Kim in anger, but Victor calmed him down. At 10:30pm, they made the call to Palmer, and Victor detonated the explosive charge that was hidden in the phone. Andre watched the news report of Palmer's death, and then rang up the hotel only to speak to an alive Jack Bauer. They two negotiated a trade: Jack's life in exchange for his daughter's freedom. When Kim asked why the Drazens were doing all this, Andre explained about his sister's death and Jack Bauer's responsibility. Just before 11pm, Andre was alerted by Marko's screams, and found that Kim Bauer had escaped. He organized a search of the docks, and confronted her on a pier, but she jumped into the water before he could reach her. As his men continued to search, he received a phone call from Nina Myers, his deep cover mole at CTU, who revealed to him that Palmer was still alive. As Jack arrived at the docks, he refused to show himself before speaking to his daughter. Andre tried to convince him, but in the end Victor spoke to Yelena and instructed her to tell Bauer his daughter had been killed. Andre urged his father to leave the country while he had the chance, but Victor insisted on waiting, until Jack drove a van into the building and began a large-scale firefight. Andre and Victor retreated to the pier, attempting to reach their waiting boat, but Bauer caught up with them and shot Andre in the chest, killing him. Memorable quotes * '''Andre Drazen:' (talking to Ira Gaines) If Plan A doesn't work, you should have a Plan B, not Plan A recycled. ("Day 1: 9:00am-10:00am") * Andre Drazen: ''(talking to Kevin Carroll) I appreciate the offer, Kevin, but as you Americans so often say, Plan B is already in effect. ("Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm") Background information and notes * Andre Drazen appeared in 15 episodes: see his notable Recurring antagonist distinctions. * Continuity error: according to the CTU profiles of Andre and his brother Alexis, they were born only five months apart. *In the 2013 [[24/India|Indian version of ''24]], Andre's counterpart is Raja Talapathi. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 1 antagonists Category:Military personnel Category:Drazen syndicate Category:Masterminds Category:Killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters